Futuro Juntos
by Nienna-Scorpius
Summary: Arco del futuro Que pasa si Chrome a lo largo de los años le escribe carta a Hibari eso podria generar algo?  pesimo summary T por mi Humor
1. Primera Carta

Este es mi primer fan fic y la pareja que eleji es un hibari un poco occ y una chorme que escribe cartas, ya que es mi primer fan-fic sean amables conmigo los comentarios son muy esperados

Dedicado a mi hermana pura e inocente Karoll

No soy dueña de KHR! si lo fuera viviria en Japon y mi OTP seria realidad

Disfruten

-En la casa de Hibari Kyoya-  
>Hibari se encontraba bebiendo su te de la tarde ,la llegada de Tsuna y sus amigos del pasado habia despertado viejas emociones en el y recuerdos , estaba ensimismado en ellos cuando Kusabe aparecio trayendole nuevas noticias.<p>

-**En mi opinion,creo que fue Rukudou Moukuro**-Su jefe fruncio en ceño indicando su malestar al oir dicho nombre-**quien le entrego la informacion sobre Chrome a los Varia**-Hibari esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al menos al escuchar las nuevas iformaciones sobre la chica, ella ya se encontraba cercana a su querida nanimori.  
><strong>-Sasagawa Ryohei vendra hasta aqui luego de que Sawada tome su decisiòn-<strong>añadio Kusabe**-Antes de eso ¿Quiere ir a ver a Chrome?-**Pregunto intuyendo las preocupaciones de Hibari Kyoya

**-Dejalo asi,Mukuro ya no esta ahi ¿No es asi?-**Contesto el jefe del comite disiplinario,Mukuro hace tiempo que habia escapado de la prision Vindice, Y habia cortado todo contacto con su antigua vasija, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer...

_Flash Back_

-Hace 5 años-  
><strong>-Kyo-san, alguien te dejo una carta en la puerta del comite disiplinario-<strong>le informo Kusabe mientras dejaba la carta encima del escritorio junto con otros papeles que Hibari miraria , pasaron las horas antes de que Kyoya mirara dicha carta, estaba escrita en un papel purpura con una caligrafia limpia y prolija de color plateado, la carta decia lo siguiente:  
><strong><span>Cloud-man:<span>**-Solo habia una persona en el mundo que se dirigia a el de esa manera , esto le intrigo aun màs que le tenia que decir la Guardiana de la Niebla** "No existe nisiquiera una señal de que lograremos lo que nos proponemos ,pero al menos lo intentaremos,hemos tomado la decisiòn de rescatar a Mukuro, los chicos creen que ya no soy un estorbo en dicha misiòn gracias a todos los trabajos que he hecho por Vongola Decimo,Piensan que soy fuerte-**"Cuando te daras cuenta de tu particularidad" penso el chico de los cabellos grises,mientras seguia leyendo la carta**"-Siento que te tenia que informar de esto ya que siempre estamos juntos en las misiones que nos encomienda Bossu , Gracias por protejerme en las misiones , ahora tendras que hacer las misiones solo no creo que marque la diferencia ya que no te gustan las multitudes,Creo que te encontraras màs a gusto.**  
><strong>Adios Cloud-Man<strong> -

Con estas pocas palabra la carta habia terminado. Hibari se dirigio a los cuarteles de la familia Vongola por explicaciones ,estas no llegaron ,fue el quien le informo a Tsuna que Chrome habia decidido irse a rescatar a Mukuro, la chica no habia dejado ninguna carta de despedida para nadie solo a èl, Comenzo a camiran hacia Kyoku-Land y no habia nada que indicara que un grupo de chicos alguna vez habia vivido ahi solo un pequeño accesorio para el pelo en forma de calavera, lo tomo y se lo guardo en el bolsillo era lo unico que poseia de ella y de su extraño gusto por dichos diseños.  
><em>-Fin Flash Back-<em>  
><strong>-Eso parece...-<strong>añadio Kusabe interrumpiendo la serenidad de su jefe-**Hemos identificado el hombre que se encontraba con Chrome en italia,Su nombre es Guido Greco tiene 17 años ,es un asesino en serie ya ha asesinado a 15 personas ,Al parecer escapo de la prision hace un año-**finalizo kusabe

**-Hee se parecen-**contesto Hibari "Esa chica cuando dejara de juntarse con personas peligrosas" fue el pensamiento que se cruzo por la mente del chico de ojos grises

**-Si es la misma manera en que Mukuro escapo-**Dijo Kusabe antes se salir de la habitacion

**-Chorme ¿Cuando te daras cuenta de tu particularidad?-**Murmuro Hibari mientras se levantaba y buscaba una caja,sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo donde colgaba una pequeña calavera a modo de llavero y la abria ahi se encontraban algunos sobres plateados con una letra pulcra y de destinatario solo ponian "Cloud-Man",estaba por abrir alguna de esas cartas cuando Kusabe entro rapidamente y solo dijo**-Chrome-** con una expresion de preocupacion en el rostro solo esa palabra hizo que Hibari saliera rapidamente de su casa y se encaminara a los cuarteles de la mansion Vongola lo que sucedia alli...  
><strong>-Gahhh!-<strong>Grito Chrome mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca sin que nada pudiera detenerla Tsuna y Gokudera se acercaron corriendo ,El jefe de los Vongola tomo la mano de la chica esperando que eso pudiera calmarla lo unico que ella consiguio decir fue

** -Tan Calido... Bossu...Mukuro-Sama-**Antes de que comenzara a cerrar lo ojos ,cuando sus organos comenzaron a desaparecer haciendo que su estomago comenzara a hundirse

**-Gahh!-**otro grito broto de sus labios.  
><strong>-Fuera de mi camino-<strong>Dijo secamente el guardian de la nube,empujando a Tsuna hacia la pared,tomando delicadamente a Chrome de la nuca y elevandola para mejorar la forma de respirar de la chica,sus ojos grises no perdian de vista los ojos morados de la chica que comenzaban a cerrarse de nuevo **-Si mueres todos nosotros estaremos en problemas-**el ojo de la chica se abrio nuevamente la necesitaban en esta era lo cual era extraño ya que siempre se considero una vasija para un poder mas terrible que en cambio sacaba a Tsuna y Gokudera de la habitacion dejando solo a el guardian de la nube y de la niebla.  
><strong>-Tu puedes vivir por ti misma-<strong>dijo Hibari eran esas palabras las que estaban destinadas para ella**-Crei que eras la guardiana de la niebla,Extrae el poder del anillo te pertenece-**dijo aun sin apartar la mirada la chica lentamente comenzo a irradiar las flamas de la niebla y asi sus organos comenzaron a aparecer sus latidos se regularizaron, pero el chico aun no dejaba de sostener a Chrome...

Mientras tanto en un cuartel** -Chrome Dokuro se encuentra fuera de peligro por ahora-**informo Kusabe a la Familia del decimo

**-¿En serio? Maravilloso-**dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa en el rostro

** -¿Que hicieron para que se recuperara?-**Pregunto el Arcobaleno

**-Con el anillo Vongola-**Respondio Kusabe con una sonrisa en el rostro**-Hibari logro que la señorita Chrome extrajera el poder del anillo y creara sus propias ilusiones, esta niña esta haciendo lo posible para mantenerse con vida-**Finalizo Kusabe, la conversacion en ese cuarto se mantuvo respecto a que era lo mas posible que Mukuro habia perdido la vida, eso explicaria el porque los organos de la chica desaparecieron de un momento a otro y por el momento ella era el unico enlace al otro ilusionista.

En el cuarto de Chrome

Hibari se encontraba sentado mirando a la ilusionista con alivio en sus ojos hace tiempo que no se encontraba cercano a ella habian pasado 5 años desde la ultima vez que la vio y era extraño porque ahora ahi estaba tal cual como la recordaba no habia cambiado mucho , solo su estilo de cabello con esa desagradable imitacion de piña que tanto le recordaba a su maestro, lentamente Hibari se levanto y le solto el accesorio del pelo para que este cayera sobre sus hombros**-Asi te vez mejor-**murmuro con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba ya era hora de que Kusabe le informara de la condiciòn de la chica a los demas y ese cuerto se llenaria con una multitud y el no soportaba multitudes, se sentia extraño dejar a la chica un alivio y un peso se formaban en el corazòn del guardian de la Nube

**-Gracias-**Fue lo que murmuro Chrome antes de que Morfeo la acunara en sus brazos**-Cloud-Man-**añadio por ultimo, ya en los reinos de morfeo

**-Mi nombre es Kyoya Hibari,Te mordere hasta la muerte si me dices Cloud-Man de nuevo-**Contesto el guardian mientras cerraba la puerta delicadamente, solo en los sueños Chrome era completamente feliz eso lo habia aprendido a lo largo de las misiones con ella...

Nota del autor: Sean buenas este es mi primer fic adoro esta pareja, todo comentario sera bienvenido peticiones y demases pero tengan en cuanta que es un fanfic 1896

En el proximo capitulo descubriremos el porque ahora solo los dejo con una frase que usar en el fic

"No hay nisiquiera una señal de que seremos capaces de proponernos un futuro juntos"


	2. Segunda Carta

Aca estoy con el segundo capitulo perdon la demora les agradesco los comentarios,creo que sera un fic de unos 4 o 5 capitulos

especiales agradecimientos a

Luna,Nando y VictoryMisaki

Nota del autor: en TYL

Hibari:26 años

Chrome:23 años

Chrome se fue a los 18 años y desde ese tiempo los Vongola no saben nada de ella

...Solo en los sueños Chorme era completamente feliz eso lo habia aprendido a lo largo de las misiones con ella...  
><span>-Flash Back-<span>

En la sala del comite disiplinario

**-Cloud-man-**dijo una chica de cabello violeta mientras entraba al salon del comite disiplinario de Nami-chuu

** -Que quieres herbivoro-**la voz tan profunda y tranquila era distante como el rostro sombrio reflejanban lo escalofiante que era el guardian de la nube

**-Yo-**Chrome vacilo por un momento,turbada por la mirada penetrante de Hibari Kyoya**-Bossu me acaba entregar la ultima mision... dijo que debemos ir juntos-**finalizo mirando hacia el suelo mientras le entregaba los papeles al otro guardian, Hibari los tomo y comenzo a leerlos se trataba de un asesino en serie pero que tenia la facultad de cambiar de apariencia y por eso era dificil de atrapar

-**Cuando partimos juntos-**su expresion se mantenia fria como el hielo y casi arrugo la nariz con un gesto de desden al pronunciar la palabra "juntos"**-lo sabes herbivoro?**

**-En 3 horas el aviòn ya esta esperando en el aeropuerto-**djo con una pequeña sonrisa, talvez no todo era tan mal como parecia bossu siempre trataba de mandarlos juntos a las misiones pero aun habia incomodidad por parte de la chica**-esperare afuera-**añadio por ultimo dirigiendose a la puerta y cerrandola lentemente.

El guardian de la nube la vio irse,agradecia eso de ella silenciosa como la niebla era como si nunca estuviera presente tranquilamente el tiempo paso rapidamente cuando ya era la hora de partir Hibari tomo su llaves y se dirigio a la salida tal fue su sorpresa de encontrar a su compañera de misiones dormida en el suelo en lo que parecia una posiciòn muy incomoda recostada solo con su espalda a la pared y su tridente tomado firmemente.

** -Despierta -**fue lo unico que dijo y la chica abrio su ojo izquierdo mientras su cara se tornaba roja de la verguenza y comenzo a levantarse

** -Disculpa-**fue lo unico que dijo mientras seguia al guardian de la nube que ya se encontraba caminando hacia la salida de la escuela

** -Los herviboros tienden a disculparse,si haces eso de nuevo te mordere hasta la muerte esta prohibido dormir en los pasillos de la escuela-**dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su cara que no fue vista por la chica,se acerco a su moto y se subio en ella-**Que esperas-**le dijo mirandola fijamente**-Subete-**ordeno la chica se acerco y se subio a la moto con el,cuando fue lo suficiente grande para tener una licencia lo primero que hizo Hibari fue comprarse una moto aunque odiaba las multitudes no queria estar alejado de su escuela por mucho tiempo y ir en moto era lo màs rapido para llegar al aeropuerto ya estando ahi se dirigieron a su destino una otra ciudad en japon cercana a las montañas estaba nevando cuando aterrizaron,al bajar del avion la chica comenzo a tiritar del frio que existia en ese lugar rapidamente sus hombros fueron tNo te sientes capaz?apados por la chaqueta del jefe del comite disiplinario miro con ojos intrigados al chico

**-Los herviboros tienden a enfermarse y eso seria problematico-**contesto como respues a la mirada inquisitiva de Chrome

Cuando ya se encontraban en el hotel Hibari le traspaso los papeles de las indicaciones que debian seguir para finalizar la mision en menor tiempo y regresar lo mas rapido a la escuela

** -Estas seguro ?**-pregunto temerosa la chica segun el plan de Hibari ,Chrome debia cambiar su apariencia y situarse a si misma como una carnada en el parque donde habian desaparecido la mayoria de las victimas

-**Si-**contesto secamente-**No te sientes capaz?**-añadio al ver la cara de preocupacion de la chica

**-No , no es eso **-contesto timidamente**-solo necesito unos minutos** -dijo

**-Tienes 30 minutos ni mas ni menos el atardecer ya esta por llegar y si no lo logras debemos quedarnos aqui otro dia mas**-, el solo el hecho de pensar de estar alejada de su escuela por mas tiempo hacia revolver el estomago del guardian de la nube.

Los 30 minutos pasaron lentamente ,pero el resultado valio la pena al frente del se encontraba una chica de 17 años con un pelo largo de color negro como la noche completamente liso sus ojos ya no eran morados sino grises y ya no existia un parche con una calavera impresa, sus ropas era un vestido de color morado que quedaba arriba de la rodilla una chaqueta de cuero negra cubria sus hombros y unos zapatos de lona tambien de color negro

**-Esta bien asi?-**inquirio timidamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban

**-Tch**-fue lo que recibio como respuesta

Caminaron hacia el parque donde las desapariciones ocurrian el plan era dejar a Chrome sentada en la banca sola para que asi pareciera que estaba esperando a alguien y cuando alguien se le acercara ella mostraria una foto de la perosoa que estaba esperando,en teoria el asesino se transformaria en esa persona y en ese momento Hibari "lo morderia hasta la muerte".

Minutos pasaron y a lo lejos se vio una sombra acercarse, una niña de unos 8 años se acercaba lucia perdida,llevaba un vestido rosa y su pelo era ondulado rubio

**-Hermanita a quien esperas?-**fue lo que preguntos cuando llego al lado de Chrome

**-A mi hermano-**contesto la chica cada fibra de su cuerpo le decia que ella era una ilusion pero parecia tan real, alargo su mano para tocas los rizos de la pequeña**-Que lindo cabello tienes-**añadio

**-¿Como es tu hermano?-**pregunto la chica sentandose al lado de Chrome,mirandola con unos grandes y llamativos ojos azules

**-Bueno mi hermano es 2 años mayor que mi ,tiene el cabello azul con forma de piña y sus ojos son azules tambien,siempre esta ahi para protegerme diciendo "Mi preciosa Nagi"-**dijo Chrome (Todos sabemos de quien habla,Mukuro)

**-Asi que Nagi es tu nombre Hermana?-**dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro

**-Si ese es mi nombre pero todos me conocen por Chrome,Tu como te llamas?-**pregunto incluso la ilusion respiraba se sentia el llenar de sus pulmones con aire imaginario

**-Helena-**Contesto**-Mira ahi parece que viene tu hermano-**dijo apuntando hacia la izquierda.

Asi era una sombra se acercaba desde su izquierda mejor dicho mukuro se acercaba por su izquierda,Chrome abrio sus grandes ojos ahora plomos por la sorpresa ,era su maestro su salvador quien se acercaba con su sonrisa

**-Mukuro-sama!-**Grito queria correr y abrazarlo decirlo lo mucho que le agradecia por salvarla por darle una oportunidad de vivir , _"No es real"_ una voz fria le dijo a su oido la voz de Hibari gracia a un intercomunicador que se encontraba en su oido

**-Mi preciosa Nagi- **dijo la figura cuando ya estaba al frente de Chrome**-¿Que haces tan tarde? - **fue lo que pregunto

**-Nada, que te importe Herbivoro-** Se escucho fuerte y claro del guardian de la nube

Ahi se encontraba Hibari Kyoya sacando sus preciosas tonfas y colocandose al frente de Chrome protejiendola.

Fin Flash Back (Lo se soy un asco escribiendo peleas por eso lo deje asi espero me perdonen).


End file.
